Cill Chaoi
Destruction of the City Cill Chaoi has recently been destroyed by the game administation, due to poor game development and management. The once great city no longer exists, but it's rich history lives on. Location Cill Chaoi (aka Kilkee) is a sovereign lake town located in An Mumhain county on the western coast of Ireland. Cill Chaoi lies to the west of the town of Inis, An Mumhain. (both of these towns no longer exist.). Recent History (September 24th, 1457) A NNGO army named "Obscene Outlaw Party Squad" or OOPS for short, commanded by General Donnor Tudor arrived at the gates of Cill Chaoi. After a lengthy discussion the Mayor stated he would let the army led by Donnor Tudor behind the walls, but at the last minute threw together a failed defense. The City was then captured and Donnor Tudor seized the seat of Mayor. The following evening, Donnor Tudor gave up his chair to Anto_Capone and then went and claimed the town independent of An Mumhain. Members of the NNGO at that time began to move there in large numbers to escape persecution and enjoy freedom. (November 9th, 1457) Cill Chaoi was the first city in Ireland, and all of the English speaking realms to complete a port (first port). In addition, the first ship, "Chalice", was sold to Lord Arogandor (4,000p) and his first mate Lector of the "Grail Lords Shipping Company". Bound for England and charging 300p a ticket the ship left the docks of Cill Chaoi on November 20th, 1457 carrying cargo and notable passengers such as Dolina, Lady_Brianna, Maximiliaan, Nosferattus, and Jaseph. On December 8th their ship arrived safely in Liverpool, England. (December, 1457) "The Great An Mumhain Purge" Using Cill Chaoi as a base, the NNGO seized An Mumhain council and in a few weeks, and as part of their master plan, began to completely destroy the county. At that time the NNGO’s control was alleged to extend everywhere in An Mumhain, from all of its council positions to its military force. With the council ruled by the group, arrests were sent out to over a dozen individuals suspected of being part of a rebel alliance and seditious activity. Many of those found guilty were executed as enemies of the state, but some few individuals received long sentences of jail time and crippling fines. According to the NNGO, it was also during this time that the county of An Mumhain, Ireland ceased to exist in function. Its mines completely crumbling, massive amounts of debt, and no goods or animals turned not only the capital of Corcaigh into a necropolis wasteland but also the entire county. Leaving a completely destroyed county in their wake, many of the NNGO sailed out of Ireland at this time in search of newer adventures. Taken from the memoirs of Dizmalus Oppenheimer On March 16, 1458 Dagda's Wolves and a group of An Mumhain citizens, acting outside the control of An Mumhain's council, seized control of Cill Chaoi. To free the town and give it a chance to prosper. With a huge debt incurred by the NNGO it became an impossible feat. An army commanded by Aqueron then took the town and held it for the county. In the weeks that followed, a plot was coordinated by the NNGO that saw the attempted assasination of General Aqueron, even while the majority of NNGO were campaigning out of the Country. Aueron survived but he carried the scars of the attack the rest of his life and was later presumed dead by his wounds sometime in May of 1460. On May 17, 1458, an army led by Garik successfully returned the undefended town to the county of An Mumhaim. Seafaring Operations The first sea port in all of the RK English-speaking realms was built and completed in Cill Chaoi, Ireland. The Chalice was the first ship ever constructed in RK in Cill Chaoi, Ireland. Also, the first fleet ever built comprised of five ships that included: Booty, Nomad, Don't Panic, Goodship Lollipop, and Cutty Sark. Maiden Voyages of the Fleet: (January 11th, 1458) The first ship (“Booty“) in the fleet left its home port of Cill Chaoi, Ireland, bound for Scotland. The passengers on this momentous trip include Anto_Capone (Captain), Dee_Snider (Crew), Dizmalus (Crew), Kriegwafen, Plutogirl, Thickcrab, and Zakku. Arrived Ardencaple, Scotland January 26th, 1458. (January 17th, 1458) The second ship ("Nomad") of the fleet left Ireland. Passengers included Zeakman (Captain), Antigoon (Crew), Ashley, Balutz, Devin, Lord_senschal, Oydelia (Crew), and Shaitan. Arrived Ardencaple, Scotland January 29th, 1458. (January 18th, 1458) The third ship ("Don't Panic") of the fleet left Ireland. Passengers included Mick_ (Captain), Connodor, Jaqk (Crew), Kevin.kane, Maddie20, Mani3, and Pirokiller (Crew). Arrived Largs, Scotland February 1, 1458. Headed to Ardencaple, Scotland for ship repairs, arriving on February 16, 1458. (February 21st, 1458) The fourth ship (“Goodship Lollipop“) of the fleet left Ireland. Passengers included Roxxane (Captain), Biggumbo, Reddmaeve, Samanthastone, Stiffy, Toastini (Crew), and Yaznaki. Arrived Ardencaple, Scotland March 6th, 1458. (March 25th, 1458) The fifth ship (“Cutty Sark“) of the fleet left Ireland. Passengers included Fhead (Captain), Alexandrelejuste (Crew), Seanan, Selyna, Sirbenve, Theworm13, and Viery (Crew). Arrived Ardencaple, Scotland March 31st, 1458. Declaration of Sovereignty On October 4th, 1457, Anto Capone formally declared Cill Chaoi a sovereign town: Declaration of Sovereignty When it becomes necessary for one people to dissolve the bands which have connected them with their county and to assume the separate and equal entity to which their birth right entitles them, a decent respect to the opinions of mankind requires that they should declare their separation once and for all from the entity that is the County of An Mumhain. We hold close to heart the truth that all are men and women are created equally; and that they are endowed with certain unalienable Rights. Among those rights are: :I. The right of Life free of prejudice and with equal rights. :II. The right to Unrestricted travel, in all forms of travel, trade, and expression; in the County of An Mumhain and the Sovereign City of Cill Chaoi, and elsewhere. :III. The right to Freedom of Commerce in all its types. :IV. The right to Freedom of Association, to all the groups in Eire. :V. The right to Freedom of Assembly, in form of armies or groups. Whenever a government becomes destructive to these rights, alter, or abolish them, it is a necessity to throw off such Government, and to provide new keepers of the rights of the people. The history of Nox Noctis Gentis Obscurum with the County of An Mumhain is a history of repeated injuries and usurpations, all having the objective of destroying us, or to the establishment of tyranny over our people. To prove this, let Facts be submitted: :I. The unjustified attack on the NNGO by the council in the city of Port Láirge. :II. The repeated unfair treatment of NNGO members in the judgments of crimes committed that others have received milder sentences. :III. The abandoning of NNGO soldiers, and other allied troops, by the signing of a treaty with a mutual enemy. :IV. The hiring of foreign troops to attack an NNGO army, and subsequent entrapment of our armies in Cill Chaoi. :V. The allowance of enemy armies to form and rise against NNGO, and the subsequent slaughter of our forces defending the Capitol City of Corcaigh. In every stage of this Oppression, we have extended our hands to work with our An Mumhain brethren. We have fought a long and exhausting war with Laighean in the name of the County of An Mumhain. We have helped the County take back the capital. Our members have been, and still are, councilors and mayors who gave time and effort to help this county prosper. We feel we have unjustifiably received as a response to this nothing short of Betrayal, Persecution, and the continued loss of rights. No more should any member of Nox Noctis Gentis Obscurum, any citizen or visitor to the Sovereign City of Cill Chaoi ever suffer from the tyranny and oppression of the County of An Mumhain. Therefore, we the representatives of the Sovereign City of Cill Chaoi publish and declare that both the Sovereign County and its people are: :I. Of right, are to be Free and Independent of the County of An Mumhain. :II. Absolved from all Allegiance to the County of An Mumhain. :III. Free of any and all political connection with the County of An Mumhain. By the power of this Declaration, The County of An Mumhain hereby relinquishes its rights to any title, now and forthwith, to the Sovereign City of Cill Chaoi; and there will be no military operations commenced wherein by An Mumhain. The County of An Mumhain also recognizes the Sovereign City of Cill Chaoi, and acknowledges its Sovereignty as an Independent Nation. The Sovereign City of Cill Chaoi also holds the right to levy War, conclude peace, contract alliances, and establish trade, and all other things which an Independent Nation has the right to do. And for support of this declaration, the citizens of the Sovereign City of Cill Chaoi and all members of Nox Noctis Gentis Obscurum hereby pledge our lives and fortunes to protect our birth-given right to protect our Sovereign town, our rights, and our Freedom, against everyone, including but not limited to the county of An Mumhain. Signed, :Anto Pertarca :Dictator of the Sovereign City of Cill Chaoi : : :This Declaration of course does not apply when the city is under An Mumhian rule. Resources Cill Chaoi is a fishing town and has a stone mine located one node to the east, between Cill Chaoi and Inis. Cill Chaoi is also home to the first port ever constructed in Ireland. Religion and Culture In sharp contrast with much of the known world, Free City (Anto Land) is tolerant of all religions (organized or otherwise). The NNGO capital has become somewhat of a safe haven for followers of Pagan Old Ways, worshipers of the cunning god Loki, as well as various other unnamed gods and goddesses. Here individuals find religious discrimination almost non-existent and enjoy religious freedom, whereas elsewhere they would typically be burned at the stake or (at best) jailed on sight. As a result, many of those deemed "religiously deviant" in the eyes of an unjust system flock to the city to avoid persecution. One such recent addition that has sprung up is called the "Cult of the Chaotic Flame". The eccentric fire worshipping members are known for their extensive religious brandings and noticeable runic tattoos (sometimes encompassing the whole body). There is rumor of a patron shadow god associated specifically with the NNGO (granting unnatural strength and longevity), but if this is true - it is a closely guarded secret by the organization. AIR (The Alliance of Independent Religions) is in discussions with the capital to set up a branch in the city. from the memoirs of Dizmalus Oppenheimer Points of Interest RP The Petrarca Colosseum - Battle is a popular pastime for citizens. The grand arena plays host to exciting gladiator battle, jousts, and archery, as well as public executions of enemies of the country. Fontis of Cassia Homilia Benedictus (or Caissas Fountain) - There is a myth that every year (aligned with his death, July 27, 1457) the restless ghost of the fallen Count Caissa appears before the fountain and the waters run red with his blood. The myth tends to be spread by the children of the city, who seem to have fun frightening and scaring each other with the tale. Most people know that the noted Count fell on the battlefield between the towns of Cill Chaoi and Inis - to the east, so it would not make sense for the ghost to roam the fountain. Still, individuals swear they have seen the ghost - which is perplexing. '''South Gate (part of lower city) - '''This dangerous area of the cities name, can be misleading. South Gate actually stretches southwest along the seaside area of the capital. There are various paths and entrances leading to it, keeping the upper city protected by the immense rock cliffs and walls. Day or night, much of the market dealings and sales happen here. A large port has been constructed in this part of the city by the NNGO. from the memoirs of Dizmalus Oppenheimer Taverns * The Boat House * Nox Hideout * The Doomed Flask * Dirty Duck * Skull and Crossbones * The Drunken Rat Military The military of Cill Chaoi is negligible as the armies of NNGO are currently away on campaign. Category:Town Category:Irish Town Category:Declaration of Sovereignty Category:Port Town